The Mission
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: Can Sasuke and Sakura resolve their first bad marital argument? Single-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun let me heal you!" Sakura rushed to help her husband who had a kunai launched at his thigh. One of many kunai intended for her. He managed to block the rest of the kunai. The last kunai caught him off guard thanks to the distraction of worry for his wife. She literally was his everything; the mere thought of losing her was agonizing. Because of this he didn't mind taking the hits for her and fighting her attacker wounded. Physical pain was nothing compared to the pain of losing his family, or in this situation her.

"No!" Sasuke scolded pushing away his wife's advances to aid. He hated himself when he acted impolite to her. But he had to because she nearly got herself killed. The stunned look in her face didn't help either.

"Sasuke-kun please don't be like this." Sakura pleaded. She felt bad as it was already; pushing her away was killing her inside.

"And what of you? I asked you not to take this mission didn't I? Practically pleaded. And what did you do? You went behind my back and accepted this mission." He remarked angry as he was getting ready to pull the kunai out of his thigh. He needed her to understand how her safety mattered to him above everything else. His support has always been there for her past solo mission as painful as it was to wait for her return. She had proved to him countless times how powerful she was and ability to eliminate most enemies. This mission was different. She was asked to investigate Akatsuki related movements in a region where Sasuke was not welcomed at all regardless of his redemption. He knew word of his marriage to the pink hair kunoichi was spread everywhere. He feared Sakura would come face to face with Akatsuki recruits alongside other shinobi who were out to hurt him. And this was exactly what Sasuke didn't want.

"I am more than capable to handle this mission." Sakura argued now with fury in her voice. She disliked when Sasuke treated her like a weakling. She wasn't a genin who had the inability to protect herself anymore.

"My wound begs to differ" he said pointing at his thigh that was dripping of blood and was now kunai-less.

"Sasuke-kun, I am your wife! This means I'll be there to support you through everything. Haven't I proved this to you all these years? I love you so I took the mission because I know the importance to you. Taking this mission is my way of showing you my devotion and love!"

The Hokage explained how part of the investigation included confirming rumors of Itachi's remains. At first she wondered why Sasuke wasn't sent. Kakashi explained Sasuke's presence to the mission's destination could cause political issues. Sasuke wasn't happy to the point he was determined to disobey orders of standing down. It was his brother and the possibility of finding his remains meant the world to him. But he caved when Kakashi threatened he wasn't going to be allowed to return if he disobeyed. Thinking of Sakura he forcefully listened. This made Sakura happy to no end because he showed her how much she mattered to him. Although she was happy she felt guilty because she could feel how hard it was for him to stand down. Her love and guilt is what made it easy to take the mission behind Sasuke's back. When he found out she was going to the mission he demanded Kakashi to give it to Naruto instead. The Hokage's only response was he trusted his old student and he should the same. After all she was his wife and the best thing he can do is not throw a fit. Unable to convince Kakashi's mind he asked Sakura not to take the mission. He wasn't demanding or cold in his speech. It almost felt as he was begging her not to warming her heart. But Sakura knew how significant this was for her husband and refused to give up on the chance to help him. To ease with his worry she opted to lie telling him she won't take the mission eventually leading to the confrontation they were in.

"I didn't ask you to help. When I desire your help I will ask. Until then mind your own business."

"Tough luck. The Hokage asked me if I wanted to take this mission. I accepted like any other ninja would. If you disagree then take it out on him; not on me. Besides, even If I would have gotten wounded you're forgetting I can easily heal myself. I could have handled him without your interference."

"Tell me Sakura who are you trying to impress?"

"Excuse me?!"

"I've had enough playing your games. I don't know why Kakashi gave you this mission when it has nothing to do with you. And yes, I believe you're incapable of handling this mission."

"Sasuke stop!" She pleaded to prevent the argument from escalating further. She was afraid they were going to hit a road of no return.

"Stop what? Saying the truth how you will never be as strong as Naruto and I. Or that Naruto should have been given this mission if they didn't trust me with handling Akatsuki?"

SLAP!

Exactly what she feared occurred. The insults we're getting worse to the point the emotions manifested into physical attacks.

"I will not allow you to belittle me. Instead you should be supporting me as the husband you are. How dare you imply I'm weak? After all the torture and sweat I endured to become who I am now you still have the nerve to treat me as a genin? Forgive me if I wasn't born from a prestigious clan." She snapped glaring at Sasuke who in return gave her a darker glare.

"You're right. Even if you are now called an Uchiha you don't possess the same strength a true Uchiha has."

SLAP!

"Then maybe you shouldn't have ever asked me to marry you. It's not too late." Sakura retorted with tears sliding down her cheeks. Tears she had no intention of hiding to show him how hurt she was. And Sasuke got the memo. He regretted his words and it wasn't because she slapped him twice. He felt regret because he went too far. More than what he intended at least. Her words regarding their marriage stung him.

"Where do you think you are going!?" Sasuke scowled when he saw her leaving.

"To complete my mission."

Before Sakura could walk further Sasuke grabbed her wrists tight enough to prevent her from releasing but not tight enough to hurt her. He then used his sharingan to put her in a genjutsu because he was resolved in getting her off the mission. He was careful to place her under a harmless genjutsu.

"Sas…uke…ku…n" were the last words she let out alongside a look of betrayal. Sasuke didn't care if she hated him if it meant keeping her safe.

* * *

"None of this could have happened if you had told me the truth since the start Sasuke." Kakashi wasn't pleased with what Sasuke kept from him. He never would have offered Sakura the mission.

"Where is she now?" He sighed seeing how Sasuke didn't bother replying to his lecture.

"I dropped her off at Naruto's home. She'll be waking up soon." Sasuke answered with a hint of blame to the man before him.

"Was the argument that bad you had to put her under a genjutsu?"

"Hn."

"My guess is you said hurtful words and she didn't take them well." Kakashi cared for Sasuke a lot. He has shown it through the support he has given his once upon a time rogue student. But he couldn't deny how cruel he can be when triggered. And this situation Sasuke was put definitely classified as a trigger.

"She implied separating."

"You still have lots to learn about marriage. I hope you know you will need to make it up to her big time."

"I will worry about this when I return. Am I approved for the mission?"

"Yes knowing it'll be futile if I try to convince you otherwise. Besides I feel I owe you both this. Please Sasuke, remember to think before acting. Don't want to deal with political issues. I trust you'll be careful considering the situation."

"Hn."

* * *

"Sakura-chan you're awake!" The shout was accompanied with a bright grin and hug Sakura was accustomed to.

"He took the mission didn't he?" She wasn't born yesterday. Naruto's behavior was meant to comfort her with something she wasn't going to be happy about.

"Yea" he said changing his grin to a remorse expression. This was too much for Sakura to take in which was evident when she began to cry. She didn't care if Naruto saw her this way. What Sasuke said and did brought her grief.

"Don't cry Sakura-Chan. He only did it to protect you."

"What a cynical way to protect by making me feel like crap. You wouldn't believe the words he said." She blurted crying louder.

"Awww please don't cry Sakura-Chan. Teme didn't mean the words he said to you." Naruto was thinking of ways to comfort her without reprimanding Sasuke. If his friend wouldn't have explained everything then he would have sided with Sakura. But he understood Sasuke's actions. It wasn't the best route to take; with that he agreed though.

"How would you know when you weren't there? The tone he used was hurtful!" The crying continued.

"In that case I'll beat him up for you when he returns. This will make you feel better." Naruto teased hoping to strike a sweet spot in her.

"Oh baka!...I don't get it. He has been sweet all this time in his own Sasuke-ish way. Even when he has been angry he has never talked to me this way." She said crying less thanks to Naruto's offer to hurt Sasuke for her.

"I'm sure he'll apologize."

"He better do more than apologize" she retorted cleaning up the tears off her face.

* * *

"I'm home Sakura."

Sasuke felt Sakura's presence in the living room. He was ready to have a conversation to settle the fight within them. For days he had been thinking of options to save his marriage if she considered separating. There existed more than one way to lose someone and he vowed he wasn't going to lose her at all.

"I'm off to bed. There is food in the fridge you can reheat if you're hungry." Sakura spoke fast and walked past Sasuke not caring to give him a single glance.

"Sakura we need to talk."

"No we don't" she said continuing her path to the bedroom. Sasuke sighed and went for her hand. A desperate gesture he was still uncomfortable with.

"Please."

"Let go off me or I'll make you" Sakura scowled. She was determined not to give in to his affections. He went too far this time.

"Only if you calm down to have a conversation."

"Five minutes Uchiha." Hearing his last name used in a sarcastic tone struck him. He deserved it for implying she wasn't one.

"You're an Uchiha too" he replied calmly.

"That's not what you said before."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worded my thoughts the way I did."

"I see. You really meant them." Instead of comforting Sakura, his words added more fuel to the fire. Sakura's increase in anger said it all. But Sasuke was determined to make it all better so he had no choice than to tell her the truth.

"Read this" he said giving her a folded piece of paper.

"Why?"

"Just read it" he sighed. Moments like this is when he knew the love he claimed to have for her was real. She was stubborn and annoying when she wanted yet he couldn't get angry with her. He was patient with her. The only exception was during the mission except he had a good reason or at least he thought.

"Umm, I don't understand…Who is Sarada Uchiha?"

"Sakura, how have you been feeling in the mornings?"

"What does this have anything to….Oh my kami!" Sakura gasped on the realization. She never imagined she'd be expecting early in their marriage. Her mornings weren't the best but not bad enough to where she'd consider pregnancy.

"This is why I reacted how I did."

"How in the hell did you know?"

Sasuke pointed to his eyes even though he knew she was smart enough to answer the question on her own.

"When were you thinking of telling me?!"

"I had the assumption you'd want to find on your own and have the pleasure of telling me."

"So what, you would have pretended to be surprised?"

"Hn. If this brought you joy then yes."

"What you said to me..." Rather than answering her right away he pulled her in to him for an embrace. Sakura could feel the tenderness he was holding her with almost like he was afraid of hurting her. She reciprocated the hug because she could feel how sorry he felt.

"Was my fear speaking after seeing all those kunai heading your direction. The loss of you and the life you're carrying would be too much for me. I'm ashamed of what was said but not of my actions to keep you away from danger. I know you are strong but -"

"Being pregnant limits the chakra I can use putting me in a weaker state. Hence increasing my inability to complete this mission not to mention the danger I was putting _us_." Sakura finished the sentence in his arms. Tears then began to fall as they did when she woke up from the genjutsu he put her in. Except this time it was tears of love and happiness.

"Hn" he replied removing his arms off her to wipe the tears she was shedding. He didn't enjoy seeing her cry but considering the moment he wasn't disliking it either. They were about to embark in a new mission together so the tears could only be of joy. He would be too if he wasn't a cold distant bastard.

"You said I was weaker than Naruto and you. How did you think that made me feel?" She loved the man with all her heart but couldn't help herself from reprimanding him for what she was put through.

"How did you think I felt when I discovered you were gone on this mission? Sakura, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I regretted my words the moment I said them. But you need to understand the worry I was in. The only reason why I told you about the baby was because I don't want to lose you. Selfish as it may be, I love you." Next thing she knew he had his dry lips on to hers where she eventually deepened the kiss with all the love she had for him.

"So I really am an Uchiha?" She teased when they finally moved apart to breathe.

"Since the day I called you annoying."

"Sarada Uchiha huh?"

"Only if you want to."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How do I cope with the angst that comes with the SasuSaku shipping in the manga? Well write a fanfiction story of course! I hope other writers do the same. I've noticed a lack of SasuSaku story updates since the first chapter. And I admit, I was negative too. But I've found writing helps lol. So I encourage everybody to do the same. Stories help with motivation. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
